


DRUNKEN YURI ROLEPLAYS

by StoryTellerMage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Japanese Culture, Japanese Emojis, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Tags Contain Spoilers, Text Icons, drunken seduction attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerMage/pseuds/StoryTellerMage
Summary: COMING SOON ROLE PLAYS BASED ON WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AFTER THE BANQUATE IF YURI HAD GOTTEN VICTOR'S NUMBER!!!????





	DRUNKEN YURI ROLEPLAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SERIES CHANGE

HEY ALL I AM CHANGING HOW I DO THIS SERIES OF DRUCKEN YURI RPS AND PLAN TO MAKE THEM A SERIES. 

Each part of the series will be a different RP to make it easier for me to edit and for you all to read.  
SOON THIS WILL BE DELETED AND THE DRUNK YURI RP SERIES WILL GO UP INSTEAD!!!


End file.
